Nightmare
by lovely.vampire101
Summary: "You should have known the price of evil..." This wasn't a simple dream...This was nothing more than a nightmare. -Songfic based on the song "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold.


**A/N: I finally uploaded something! This is dedicated to TealEyedBeing because she is amazing and she writes a-MAZING stories. I hope you enjoy this dear! This is a song-fic though I only used the first few lines of the song and the last chorus. RxR please! No flames but constructive criticism would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the characters or the song "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold.**

Legend:

_**Text**_ – Song lyrics

Text – Ichigo

_Text_ – Inner Hollow

**Text** – Ichigo & Inner Hollow

~x~

_**NIGHTMARE!**_

_**Now your nightmare comes to life…**_

I thought it was a dream. A fake reality. I wanted it to be a dream, but no dream of mine would be like this. Filled with death, destruction, terror…This was nothing more than a nightmare.

_I can't help but laugh at him. A dream? This? This isn't a dream. This isn't some fake reality where everything is sunny and happy. This is filled with despair…This is a nightmare._

_**Dragged you down below**_

_**Down to the Devil's show**_

He wouldn't leave me alone. He just kept pulling me down; clawing at my subconscious until I submitted. But I can't. I can't let him win; I have to stay strong, to protect my family and friends. I can't let him drag me down into his insanity.

_I will never leave him alone. I can't. I am part of him after all. I will make him submit. I WILL destroy him; him and his precious friends. I will drag him down to the brink of his sanity, and crush his mind._

_**To be his guest forever**_

_**Peace of mind is less than never**_

He won't leave. I can't even think straight anymore. All I can hear is his voice, right next to my ear, and all I can see is blood; the blood of my slain friends. Why can't he just leave?

_You can't get rid of me. I'm always by your side, Ichigo. Everywhere you turn, every place you look, I will be there. Forcing you to face your true desires; you will never have that peacefulness again._

_**Hate to twist your mind**_

_**But God ain't on your side**_

No one is there. I thought my friends would be, but they aren't. They aren't anywhere near me. They lied. I don't want to believe it; I can't believe it. But maybe he was right; there is no God.

_I can't believe this! He is still fighting. But I can see the breaking point now. I know a part of him knows the truth. That his friends are abandoning him; and that there is definitely no God._

_**An old acquaintance severed**_

_**Burn the world your last endeavor**_

The moment Chad stopped acknowledging me, I knew then it was only a matter of time. Chad was one of my friends who I trusted to watch my back; and he turned away from me. At the time I didn't know how I felt. But know I do; I feel like I want to tear this world apart with my bare hands.

_I couldn't believe it. So the big brute turned away hmm? I knew it would happen. And it seems Ichigo does now too. I was waiting for a reaction from him, and when he didn't give one I wondered. But then I felt his anger, along with his despair. The despair was something I expected, but the anger? Now that was plus. Maybe I won't kill him; maybe I'll help him burn this world to a cinder._

_**Flesh is burning**_

_**You can smell it in the air**_

_**Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)**_

It feels like my skin is on fire my anger is so great. Other times it feels it'll come right off. The rest of them stopped acknowledging me too. Now I don't care if he gets my body. I don't care if he destroys my soul; as long as they suffer for it too, then he can rip me to shreds over and over again.

_Ah. His anger is so sweet. It's intoxicating; I want to fulfill his desire of tearing his friends apart, something that surprised me at first but I quickly got over. He would give me free reign as long as I made his stupid friends suffer; something I planned on anyway. If he's willing to give up his soul then fine; his soul is so easy to destroy anyway._

_**So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head**_

_**You're now a slave until the end of time here**_

I was shocked when I felt a burning on my skin. I had no idea what it was or what it meant; I just ignored it at first. After a while it started to itch that burn. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe what I saw. A mark. Not just any mark but a mask inked onto the flesh of my arm, forever branding me. I knew deep in my gut what it meant; I didn't care.

_He is mine now. He always was but now everyone knows. That he isn't on their side anymore, that he isn't sane. They know that he's a slave._

_**You should have known**_

_**The price of evil**_

_**And it hurts to know that you belong here**_

I was warned. Over and over again I was warned. They tried to tell me the consequences of gaining this new power but I didn't care; all I cared about was saving my friends. It doesn't matter now though, since those same friends abandoned me and left me to die. I knew I would have to give up something for gaining this power. I just didn't realize my sanity would be it.

_He should have listened to his 'friends.' Should have heeded their warnings. But in the end he didn't; something I am glad for. I suppose his reason for gaining this power was, noble, but in the end it didn't do him any good. The very friends he fought so hard to save walked away from him. Would his life be sufficient for the price? No, because I could take anytime I wanted. His loved ones? Not anymore seeing as they abandoned him. His mind? Most definitely._

_**Yeah**_

_**No one to call**_

_**Everybody to fear**_

_**Your tragic fate**_

_**Is looking so clear**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oooooooh**_

_**It's your fucking nightmare**_

There is nobody to help me. I'm done. I knew when his presence started growing it would only be a matter of time before this happened. I can't trust anyone; not one person since they all want me dead. This is worst then the dream I had…

_He is all alone. All his friends and family abandoned him to this. He can't call anyone to help him; not that they would anyway. Not only is he alone, he can't trust anyone either. Something I wanted. This is worst then that dream he had…_

**It's a Nightmare.**


End file.
